Food Battle 2011
Food Battle 2011 is a Smosh video released on September 23, 2011 and is the 6th installment in the Food Battle series. Synopsis For the 6th year in a row, Ian and Anthony compete against each other to prove which of their favorite foods is superior. Plot Introduction In the park, Anthony walks up to a box on the ground that has, "Open Me" written on it. Anthony opens the box and finds a note. He opens the note and it says, "Look Behind You. Kekekeke." He turns around, but he doesn't see anyone. He turns back around and finds Ian staring at him. Ian says that even though he died last year, he would beat Anthony with his pink-frosted sprinkled donut this year. Anthony says that he and his new favorite food, the rainbow lollipop, will defeat Ian's "pink, sprinkly turd." Ian then accepts the challenge and Food Battle 2011 begins. Challenges Skateboard Anthony - He steps on his lollipop and tries to skate on it, but can't. Result: X''' '''Ian - He tries to jump on the donut and perform a trick but fails and falls on the ground. Result: X''' Deodorant Before the Challange Anthony says Ian's mom could of used some deodorant last night and Ian punches to his left and hits Anthony. 'Anthony - '''Anthony puts his lollipop in his armpit. A hot girl walks up and asks him if that's lollipop deodorant. Anthony doesn't feel very confident and thinks she'll hate it, but to his surprise, she happily starts licking the lollipop. Anthony gives thumbs up saying "ALRIGHT!" Result: '✓ ''' '''Ian - Ian feels confident he'll win, and tapes the donut to his armpit. The same girl walks up and asks if he's wearing donut deodorant. As Ian says yes, the girl vomits on his face. Result: X''' Scissors '''Ian - Ian takes his donut (from his mouth) and tries to cut a piece of paper, but to no avail. Result: X''' 'Anthony - '''Anthony starts cutting something "pretty" with his lollipop. When he's done, he shows that he has cut the paper into combined paper men. Anthony then notices there's something red on the first man and screams, realizing he accidentally cut his finger off. Result: '✓ GPS Anthony - '''Anthony asks the GPS lollipop how to get to his "secret class that's totally not ballet." The lollipop doesn't respond and Anthony warns it that a wall is coming up. The lollipop stays silent and Anthony crashes into the wall. Result: '''X Ian - Ian asks his GPS donut to guide him to the Grand Canyon. At first, the donut thinks Ian said "Gary Coleman" until Ian yells "GRAND CANYON" at him. The donut tells him to turn right. When he does, Ian's car falls off a cliff into the Grand Canyon. Ian, bleeding but surprisingly alive, is happy it worked. Result: ✓''' Blow-Up Doll This is suggested by Ian, until Anthony stares at him disgusted. Ian then says, "Ju-Just kidding, you perv!" Time-Travel Device '''Ian - Ian uses the donut to teleport back to the prehistoric ages. But after Ian gets his check, a T-Rex eats him. Result: ✓ ' '''Anthony - '''Anthony puts his lollipop to his head and yells, "UNICORN POWER!" and teleports. He teleports to 2006, where Food Battle 2006's Boyfriend/Girlfriend Challenge is going on. Anthony then watches in horror as Ian makes out with his donut and watches the donut about to "get intimate" with Ian. Result: '✓ Magic Wand Ian - Ian tells his donut to "correct his bad vision." He hits his eye with the donut and screams, "AHH! MY OVARY!" Result: X''' 'Anthony - '''Anthony tells the lollipop to turn a stapler into a hot chick. The lollipop turns the stapler into a baby chick. Anthony tells the lollipop to turn it into a "HOT" chick. The chick bursts into flames and Anthony says, "That's better." Result: '✓ Gun Ian - The two are in the park, when Ian says only one will survive. He then walks away from Ian to prepare for the gunfight. When Anthony declares, "DRAW," Ian tries to shoot Anthony with his donut, but is out of bullets (or it can't shoot any bullets at all). Result: X''' '''Anthony - '''Anthony walks away from Ian while licking his lollipop. He declares, "DRAW!," and tries to shoot Ian, but is also out of bullets (or it can't shoot any bullets at all). Result: '''X Breast Implants (Deleted Battle) This challenge would have taken place after the Magic Wand challenge since Ian has an eye patch over the same eye he slammed his donut on. Anthony - '''Anthony has four lollipops in his bra, with two on each cup, in a disorganized fashion with an annoyed look on his face. Anthony comments, "S***." Result: '''X Ian - Ian puts two donuts in his bra, one where each of the cups are. The camera goes in front of Ian to make it look like he has real boobs while Ian says, "Yay!". Result: ✓ Alternate Scene Ian chooses a device that erases all the memories of the people in his high school gym class that witnessed him crapping in the pool. Anthony says to Ian that it isn't in the catalog. End Ian laughs and says it doesn't matter who gets the most points in Food Battle, but who survives to the end. Ian reveals that when Anthony wasn't looking, he poured a poisonous venom all over the lollipop. Ian then says only losers play by the rules and eats a part of his donut. Anthony then starts laughing evilly and says, "You think I haven't learned anything from the past 6 years of Food Battle?!" He reveals that he knew Ian was going to sabotage his lollipop, so he hid Ian's donut in a box with holes on the lid and placed a fake lollipop on top. Ian poured the venom on the fake lollipop and the venom seeped down the holes and onto the donut. He also reveals he hid a bow-and-arrow inside his real lollipop. He then says not only will Ian die of being poisoned, but will also be shot with an arrow. Ian tries to stop him, but Anthony shoots it and impales Ian. Before dying, Ian says, "How can you win Food Battle if no one can announce it?" Anthony notices he also impaled the announcer with his arrow. Anthony begs the announcer to say he won Food Battle before he dies. The announcer tries to say it, but dies, along with Ian. Anthony then yells, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" In a strange limbo, the announcer says to Ian, "Ian! Ian! You've just been transported into some place like Purgatory or a ripoff of that one scene from the last Harry Potter movie. What are you gonna do now?" Ian says he's going to fly and asks the announcer if he wants to come. The announcer says, "F**K YEAH!" He grabs Ian's hand and they both start flying. Characters Main * Ian Hecox * Anthony Padilla Minor * Cheryl Hecox (mentioned by Anthony) * Food Battle Reporter * Sexy Women References Trivia *The results in Food Battle 2011 were confusing between fans. Fans believed either Anthony won because of Ian's death or it was a draw. Later, on Anthony's Twitter, he said that he and Ian knew who won and that the rules of Food Battle should be taken into account http://twitter.com/#!/smoshanthony/status/117333879915950080. Since the rule of Food Battle is to survive to the end, it is most likely Anthony is the winner. *This marks the first time the Announcer approached the loser and asked him what he was going to do. *This video marks the second time the Announcer says something, and the first time he says yes. *This is the first (and so far only) Food Battle where Ian and Anthony do a challenge simultaneously (the duel in the Gun challenge). *This is the second food battle where Anthony accidentally kills the announcer; the first was in 'Food Battle 2008' *The scene where Anthony laughs maniacally has led some to believe it was taken from the anime series Death Note. The same laugh would later be re-used (in a more accurate way to the anime) for the ending of REAL DEATH NOTE!. *Anthony's check on the time travel device was the original check from the first Food Battle video, most likely due to them re-using the original 2006 footage. *If one looks in the background when Anthony screams into the skies, a random guy can be seen walking by the shot. *This is the second instance where Ian screams in pain and then shouts a part of the female Reproductive System, the first being the previous year. *Anthony received the lollipop in the mail in an episode of Mailtime with Smosh, which he referred to as a "phallic lollipop". *On the Skateboard Challage before Anthony gets a X the front of his Loipop breaks. *When Ian and Anthony were talking about the pronunciation of "scissors" you can see in the catalog a tiny message that says "Comment FB2011 FTW! if you see this" *This is the third time an episode of Food Battle has a hot girl in the thumbnail. The first was Food Battle 2009, and the second is Food Battle 2010. Category:Episodes